A New Beginning
by fictionauthor92
Summary: She's the new girl in town and it only takes weeks to fall for Damon Salvatore and his bad boy charm. While Damon falls for Elena, he won't let anything happen to her; even if that means protecting her from the murderer that's made Elena their next target. ALL HUMAN AND NO LOVE TRIANGLE BETWEEN STEFAN AND DAMON.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note-Thanks for choosing to read this story. This is just the prologue. Chapters WILL be longer in the future. Also, Vicki Beckett is just like Vicki Donovan, but I didn't want her related to Matt in anyway. People will be all humans, no supernatural beings. Also, there will be no love triangle between Damon and Stefan. I love reading about them but I suck at writing them. **

* * *

The lean girl struggled in her position. The rough bark of the tree was rubbing harshly into her bare back, but the fight was strong in her. She was determined not to die at such a young age of twenty-nine.

Tears traveled down her cheeks as the rope cut into her wrists. Her legs were free to kick and move, but the attempt at moving them just used up what little energy she was saving. Her attacker would be back soon, no doubt, and this time, she knew that this would be the final visit.

"Don't cry now, honey," the murderer crooned from behind the bushes. They were in the woods where the local kids went to make out and fool around. The sky is filled with thunderstorm clouds, however, so no one was out that night. She let out a harsh scream as her attacker revealed themselves from the coverings of nature. A sharp butcher knife gleamed from the moon's light.

"Please," she whimpered pathetically. "I don't want to die. Not tonight, please." Tears clouded her eyes and hiccups were spewing out of her mouth. She kept sputtering begs and pleas. "I'll do anything. I just don't want to die."

The invader gripped her chin violently and forced her to look into their dark eyes. "Teases like you don't get to beg."

The knife skimmed across her naked chest, cutting a slim line right above her right nipple. Her body was used and abused, bruises and scratches outlining her upper thighs from earlier in the night. She watched as the knife floated down her stomach, circling her belly button, and then the tip of the knife traced her sex that was still sticky from her own cum.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, I won't tell anyone," she cried; tasting her salty tears in her mouth.

"I know," the voice soothed gently, a soft whisper caressing her body. "You won't tell anyone." Just then, the knife plunged into her stomach and ripped upwards, yanking on her insides and blood smearing everywhere.

Vicki Beckett died that night; covered in her own cum, blood, and tears.

* * *

Elena Gilbert grabbed her bags from the back of the taxi and looked around. She was actually in Virginia.

"Say goodbye to New York," she muttered to herself with a sigh. The house in front of her looked vaguely familiar, her brief visits each summer as a kid floating through her memory. She used to visit her Grams with her younger brother Jeremy during the summertime, but only for a couple of days. But as soon as her dad became a famous surgeon, leaving his small town behind, she and Jeremy stopped visiting. That was when Elena was sixteen and Jeremy was fifteen. Now she is twenty-eight, moving back to Mystic Falls to take care of her deceased grandmother's house for a couple of months.

She paid the man who drove her to the house, back onto the bumpy roads of Mystic Falls. She wasn't going to be living in town. Her grandmother lived on the outskirts of town, the closest neighbor living a mile and a half away from her. Woods surrounded her backyard and all sides of her house except the front. It was like her own personal haven, and now it was all Elena's and Jeremy's.

Elena fished her keys out of her Vera Wang clutch and carried her four duffel bags up the large front door steps. The porch was made of wood, the blue paint chipping off, and as Elena inspected more closely, there was an actual hole in the corner of her porch. She sighed. It was obvious that over the last six months when no one was living here, the house started to fall apart, or maybe the house was already falling apart when her grandmother lived there. She wasn't too sure.

"Hey!" A girl yelled. Elena nearly jumped from her skin as the woman behind her scared her half to death.

Elena turned around while she left her door open. Standing near her three large suitcases was a woman who looked about the same age as herself, dark brown skin, and her matching dark hair pulled back into a braid on both sides of her head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the girl said with a friendly smile.

Elena smiled back and chuckled slightly. Her heart was still racing, but she breathed in and out to calm it down. "That's okay. I just wasn't aware that I had neighbors so close." A mile and a half away wasn't that far to some, but to a city girl who was used to having big skyscrapers surrounding her, it seemed like miles.

"I'm Bonnie Bennett. I live to your right, past the trees. But I was on my daily run and decided to just stop by once I heard you arrive down the street. You must be Elena, Beth's granddaughter?"

Bonnie walked right up to Elena, and stuck out her hand with one of the biggest smiles Elena has ever seen on someone's face. She seemed energetic, bouncy, and kind of like a puppy who couldn't stand still because everything just intrigued her.

"Yeah. I'm Elena Gilbert. Do you run often on this road? I wasn't too sure just how many people actually came back to this part of town." Elena wanted to start running again. She might as well get the feel for the town while she stayed her five months in Mystic Falls.

"This street circles around town. It leads to all the houses on the outskirts. And then if you take a left down that way," Bonnie pointed to the way the taxi drove off to, "You can reach the one main street in town which basically has the one gas station, one diner, one grill, and one grocery store." Bonnie giggled, which made Elena laugh at her neighbors mocking. "We don't really have much in Mystic Falls but good company, neighbors, and families."

"You know," Elena said thoughtfully. She could really use a friend right after moving to Mystic Falls. "I would invite you in for coffee or something to drink, but I'm not sure where anything is in this house or how my Grams left it. Another time?"

Bonnie shook her head adamantly. "Yes. Absolutely! In fact, there's this town barbeque tomorrow at the Lockwoods—Mr. Lockwood is the mayor of this town—and you should totally come with me!"

Elena vaguely remembered the name Lockwood. Surely, the same man couldn't be the mayor after all these years? But that wasn't what also triggered her memory. They also had a son her age named Tyler. Elena wondered if he would still remember her and their random make-out sessions when they were teenagers.

"It sounds like fun," Elena said finally. She didn't know anyone in the town really, and it was a good chance to actually meet people who she would surely be seeing a lot of this summer.

"Great," Bonnie said. She quickly wrapped Elena in a hug, squeezing her quickly before releasing. Bonnie was very touchy, Elena noted, but in a good way. She could see herself becoming quick friends with this dark skinned girl. "I'll pick you up around one tomorrow. Wear something light, it's supposed to be a hot one."

Before Elena entered her house, and before Bonnie left completely, the darker girl stopped her.

"And Elena?" Bonnie questioned quietly. This was a different tone than what she used before and Elena sensed caution in her tone.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to lock your doors tonight. I'm not supposed to say anything, but my friend is one of the two sheriffs in town and I'm sure you're going to hear about it at the barbeque tomorrow, but…Vicki Beckett was murdered last night."

Elena felt her lungs contract and for a moment she didn't think they were working properly. Yes, she lived in New York where murders happened and she read about them in the newspaper. Yes, she was a fiction mystery author who happened to write about brutal murders in her book. But no, she had never been told face to face that someone had been murdered.

Elena didn't even know the person who passed away, but it still sent a slight chill through her body.

"Okay. Thanks for the heads up, Bonnie." Elena said awkwardly. How was she supposed to act around someone she just met when there was a killer lost in their town?

Bonnie smiled her usual smile now. It didn't seem to bother her, however, as she nodded her head. "Don't worry though. Matt and Tyler are very good at their jobs. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Elena entered her grandmother's house and locked the door behind her. She would carry her bags in later once she looked through the old southern home. Before Elena left the entry way a picture caught her eye. She walked towards it and plucked it off the wall.

It was a picture of Beth, Jeremy when he was fifteen and she at the prime age of sixteen. This was their last summer coming to Mystic Falls. Elena felt guilt settle within her stomach as she looked at their happy faces. They just left their grandmother, although they didn't have a choice when they were minors, and never returned. She died alone in this house.

"I'm sorry Grams," Elena whispered as she put the picture back into place and decided that it was perfect right where her grandmother had it.

* * *

**I'm nervous for this short prologue. Please review and tell me what you honestly think. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Damon wiped his hands off on his white shirt and dark blue jeans. His tool belt was attached around his waist and his body was covered in sawdust and sweat. His stubble itched on his face as he stood his ground and looked around all the work he, Stefan, and their dad put into their building.

A year ago, they bought a lot of land, and started discussing their new business project. Stefan was the business man while Damon did the heavy lifting, the blue prints, and oversaw the crew. Their father taught them everything they knew about construction and business. He used to do it all, nearly rebuilding every building in Mystic Falls. But now retirement was in his view and his sons were taking over the family business.

Stefan came up to Damon, his own tool belt around his waist. Stefan might have handled the stuffy business meetings, but he still knew how to use a hammer. Just like Damon still knew how to do business.

"We have to get going soon. Rebekah said the Lockwood's expect us over there in an hour." Stefan smiled just thinking about his fiancé, Rebekah Mikaelson. They had been together for three years and just a week ago, Stefan popped the question and Rebekah said _yes_ immediately.

Damon nearly growled just thinking about the many founding family parties he would be expected to attend this summer. It wasn't even summer, technically, and the parties have started again. "Is it coat and tie this evening?"

Stefan smirked at his brother's sarcasm. "I think it's just a barbeque…nothing fancy."

Damon was thirty years old and very successful already at such a young age. His good looks with his ice cold blue eyes and dark black hair sent the girls swooning in their town.

"You know, I think she's coming along very well. We're almost done practically. August can't come fast enough," Damon said, ignoring the barbeque all together.

Stefan smiled slyly and Damon narrowed his eyes. "Speaking of August; that's when Rebekah wants the wedding. A week after the Bed and Breakfast opens. She wants our wedding to be the first wedding here."

Damon patted his brother on the back. Although they were two years apart, they felt like twins at times. They definitely put their town through hell when they were young boys. They always got into fights, came home with bloody lips and black eyes while sending the other boys home in worse conditions. People either hated the Salvatore brothers or they loved them unconditionally.

"That's sounds great Stef," Damon said proudly. "Father will be happy too."

Both brothers looked at one another, green meeting blue and they cleared their throats awkwardly. "Uh…I should probably go, shower, get Rebekah. She doesn't feel as safe as she did before Vicki's murder."

Damon nodded his head in understanding, another reason why he didn't need a girlfriend at this time. They only ended up being clingy and needy while he had to work and make a living. He had been with Vicki a couple of times, however, and the news of her death shook him up a little. He felt for her and her family, knowing they didn't deserve her death; no one did.

"Yeah. I'll see you two there," Damon said as Stefan took off.

He looked down at his watch and decided he better head home too before he ended up late at the Lockwood's party. Mrs. Lockwood did not like tardiness.

* * *

Elena was standing near the line of food, willing herself to be smaller and invisible from the whole towns' eye. She had a long night before, forcing her to lose sleep due to all the work that had to be done to her Grams' house, and now the sun was beating down on her as multiple people had approached her asking for autographs in their books that she wrote.

Now, Elena just wanted to forget that she was an author and talk about something else that didn't consist of her being the center of attention. But that was impossible when Carol Lockwood approached her with three other women all around the same age.

"Elena Gilbert," Carol said with a smile. "I was told that you were coming today. How wonderful to see you again."

Carol pulled Elena into a hug and Elena's exterior softened for just a bit. The last time she had seen Carol Lockwood was at the funeral for her grandmother.

"I hope you're adjusting okay. I know living in that house by yourself must be hard."

Elena smiled, however, as she noticed the books the three other women were holding. "It's okay actually. People around town packed up her house very nicely, and now it's just cleaning and some touch up work that I need to do."

"Very well," Carol said. "Elena, I hope you don't mind, but I promised three of my very close friends that you might possibly sign their books. We are all such big fans of your novels."

Elena kept her smile on her face, swiping her hair behind her ear and off of her face. Although it was still spring time, the afternoon in the sun was hot.

"Of course I don't mind." Elena usually didn't mind signing books when fans recognized her, but she really just wanted to enjoy the barbeque. Where was Bonnie again? Oh yeah, she was catching up with her own grandmother about family business.

After Elena finished signing the books, the three giddy women walked away and Carol stayed by Elena's side. "I hope you don't mind me telling you this, but my family is very close to the law officials in town and Mystic Falls takes care of each other."

Elena crinkled her eye brows as she tried to understand the woman in front of her. "I'm not sure I know what you're getting at Mrs. Lockwood."

"Oh please, call me Carol. After all, you did use to go around with my son in the summer. We've known each other for far too long for formalities." Carol laid a comforting hand on Elena's bare wrist. "But what I'm trying to say is that when newcomers come to town, we like to look into their personal records to keep everyone safe; especially after Vicki Beckett's murder."

Elena felt her heart stop for just a moment. She had worked so hard to put her past behind herself, knowing that she moved all the way from New York down to Virginia just to get away from her troubles.

"Who else knows?" Elena rasped out.

"Just me, my husband, and Officers Matt and Tyler. And your secret will stay safe with us." Carol briefly looked around to make sure that no one else was listening. "Gilberts are a founding family too. Your grandmother was highly looked up to. Everyone loved her. And that means you'll be protected too. No matter what, Elena."

"Thank you." Elena took a breath of relief. She felt like she could finally breathe properly as Carol walked away to greet other guests at the party. Only two people knew of Elena's dark past, and she wanted to keep it that way. The less people knew the better. Of course, there were rumors concerning her, but she always brushed them off. She was sure someone in this small town would eventually say something to her about the rumors back in New York, but she wasn't ready for the Mayor to already be searching her personal records. Was that even legal?

Elena looked around at all the people. She had met the one doctor in town, the few nurses that helped the one doctor, the owner of the diner, the high school's principal, a couple of the founding families, and she even indulged herself with petty girl talk. Although Elena didn't have much to offer, she sat through twenty minutes listening to Bonnie and April Young talk about the Salvatore Brothers.

When Elena spotted Bonnie, her new friend motioned to the right and Elena turned her head to see two men enter the backyard where the party was taking place and a woman who had her arm wrapped tightly around one of the man's arms.

The couple looked perfect in Elena's eyes and it reminded her of characters from her previous book. The woman had long blonde hair that fell straight down her back, she had slight side bangs that framed her face with a gorgeous body that had curves in all the right places. Her skin was a golden tan, something Elena only imagined about even though she naturally had color too. The woman wore white shorts that highlighted her skin, and a pink top that tied in the back. She had sunglasses sitting atop of her head as she pecked her man on the lips before moving towards the founding family women.

The man she left had green eyes and was wearing khaki shorts with a t-shirt that hugged his chest. Elena didn't pay that much attention to him because the other man caught her eye and made her throat dry.

She was sure that if she weren't in public then her mouth would be hanging open. Elena had an inkling that these were the Salvatore Brothers she was told about. There was just no way they could be anyone else.

The Adonis across the yard was wearing dark blue jeans with a belt. His black v-neck shirt was tight on his body in all the right places and Elena could practically see his rippling muscles on his taught chest. His arms were slightly larger than his brothers and he had a slight tan to him, but for the most part, Elena suspected this man would burn in the sun if he went outside a lot.

His jet black hair was a mess on the top of his head, falling in all the right places. His blue eyes looked around the party, narrowing slightly as he watched a man and woman on his left. Elena followed his eyes and glared too. The man was gripping his wife's arm, whispering harshly to her. Elena stopped herself from going over there. It wasn't her place to intervene, but that didn't mean she approved of a man treating anyone like that.

She turned back to look at the perfectly sculpted man, but noticed he was gone. She frowned slightly and turned back to the table in front of her. What was she getting before Carol came to talk to her? Oh yeah, a cup of juice.

Elena smiled down at the two girls sitting at the lemonade stand. She smiled; they couldn't be more than seven years old.

"How much for a cup?" Elena asked sweetly. She watched as the two girls' faces lit up. They must have been excited for someone to speak to them.

"Anything for this lady, girls," A male's voice said smoothly from behind Elena.

Elena watched as a fifty dollar bill was placed down on the girls' stand and she followed the tan hand up to the face of the man who smiled arrogantly at her. The two little girls giggled and gave Elena a cup of lemonade.

"Keep the change," he spoke without even looking at the two girls. Elena scowled slightly as she crossed her arms. She was wearing a light pink dress that was strapless. Red and gold splotches decorated the dress. It was tight on her chest, but it flowed smoothly down to her knees. She uncrossed her arms, thinking better than to show more cleavage to this unknown man who seemed too arrogant for his own good.

"I'm Mason Lockwood," he introduced himself, sticking out his hand for Elena to shake. "And you're _The_ Elena Gilbert."

Elena rolled her eyes and begrudgingly shook his hand. She tried to keep it pleasant and so she kept a tight lipped smile on her face. "I see you've heard of me."

Mason didn't let go of her hand right away though, but after Elena tugged slightly, he dropped her limb. "Everyone has. You're the talk of the town; just like Vicki was the talk of the town a couple of days ago, and I was the talk of the town a week ago. We already have something in common." He wiggled his eye brows.

Elena furrowed her eye brows. "Did you just compare us to the woman who was murdered?"

Mason shrugged, inching closer to Elena. He really wasn't that much older than her. Mason Lockwood was thirty-five years old. He knew Elena was around Tyler's age, his nephew, and so the age difference didn't bother him.

"We're also both from the city," Mason soothed, using a husky voice. He took another step closer to Elena and she took a step back. He reached out and stroked her arm before she yanked out of his grip. He wasn't used to a woman refusing him and so he gritted his teeth, looking around to make sure no one saw what was happening. "What is your problem?"

Elena took in the man in front of her. He was wearing light green shorts that resembled khakis and a tan shirt. His hair was slightly curly and long, but not too long that it looked horrible. All together, Mason looked good, but his words that were spewing out of his mouth turned Elena off for good. She also didn't like the feeling she was receiving when he looked her up and down like she was a piece of meat.

"Just because we're both from the city doesn't mean anything. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go over by Bonnie now." Elena started to walk away, but Mason reached out and grabbed her again. This time, his hand tightened slightly and Elena winced.

When he saw her facial expression, he let up on his grip, but he didn't let go completely. He needed her to accept him. He wasn't used to not getting his way. "Don't walk away from me," he demanded harshly.

Before Elena could retort, someone else cut in, making Mason's grip fall away from her wrist completely.

"I think she made it perfectly clear she wants nothing to do with you Lockwood," the Adonis from across the room said. There was an edge to his tone as he swiveled his alcoholic beverage around carelessly.

"Salvatore," Mason spat. "I'm talking to Elena. Go mind your damn business."

Elena looked between the two tense men. She had a feeling there was a lot more to Damon and Mason than just her now. She didn't want them to fight though and so she gave Mason the benefit of the doubt and sighed.

"Mason, it was nice meeting you. But I'm going to go," she made it clear to him that she didn't want to talk to him anymore. She felt like she was talking to a child, but that seemed to get the message through to him.

"Okay. Some other time we'll talk, yeah?" He asked hopefully, a lopsided smile on his face.

"Sure," Elena conceded. She started to walk away, and she could sense a Salvatore at her side instantly.

"I don't even get a thank you? Where's your Southern manners?" Elena didn't want to be hit on anymore, especially by someone else who thought they deserved a thank you when she could have handled it herself. But she had no choice to confront him when he rushed in front of her and blocked her path. He really did look good up close, but Elena wasn't going to say anything. "I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore. Maybe you've heard of me?"

"Are you from the city too?" Elena mocked, referencing Mason. "Just because I'm from New York doesn't mean I like to talk to everyone from the city and—"

"What?" Damon cut her off, scrunching up his face slightly as he looked down at the woman in front of him. Her long legs were being caressed by the thin fabric of her dress and the necklace she wore settled in the middle of her cleavage that revealed just the right amount of skin. Woman around their town either didn't show enough or showed way too much. It had been a while since Damon was actually captivated by someone with a pretty face. And judging by how she handled Mason, he knew that she was probably smart and witty too.

"No, I'm not from the city," he said with almost disgust in his voice. He shook his head as if clearing his mind from disturbing images before flashing his signature, flirtatious smirk. Girls usually swooned by now when he looked at them, but Elena seemed to be different. "I think the city is a horrible and beautiful place at the same time."

Elena was shocked at his answer and smiled an actual smile. "That has to be one of the most honest things I've heard from someone so far."

"So you like honesty?" Damon asked.

To Elena the answer seemed easy. "Don't all people like the truth?"

"Some people prefer lies and deceit. It makes things easier to face when the going gets tough."

Elena gulped. She had a feeling Damon knew about her past, but that was impossible. How would he know? He couldn't and so Elena acted cool and calm. She wouldn't give anything about her life away.

"Don't scare the new girl, Damon," the blonde that walked in with Damon and his brother spoke. She had a cat like feel to her when she narrowed her darkened eyes playfully. To some she might be intimidating, but Elena was used to being around people like her.

"I'm Rebekah. Soon to be Rebekah Salvatore. And please don't mistake me marrying this one here," she pointed distastefully at Damon who rolled his eyes. "I'm marrying his younger brother, Stefan."

Elena laughed as it was easy to see that Rebekah and Damon had a bantering relationship.

"I'm Elena Gilbert. Nice to meet you."

"She only hates me because we used to sleep together," Damon whispered just loud enough for anyone around them to hear. He wasn't really trying to be quiet about it.

Rebekah hit him on the arm with a pout to her plump lips. "That was ten years ago, in college, you pig! I was drunk and blacked out for most of it anyways."

"Alright, woman!" Damon exclaimed, putting up his hands in surrender. He had a feeling that Rebekah and Elena would get along just fine. It was obvious they both had fire personalities. "I know when I'm not wanted." He backed away, but not before taking Elena's soft hand in his and pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. He even bent over and gallantly bowed in departing, the same playful smirk on his face.

Elena scoffed as Damon left, but secretly, she thought he was kind of cute, displaying his affection like that.

"I know that look," Rebekah said with a sly smile. Rebekah looped her arm around Elena's and started walking. Elena had to follow too since Rebekah was holding her arm like they were the best of friends. "You are going to fall for Damon."

"I'm only here for five months and that's it. I don't have time to fall for someone," Elena explained with a slight blush to her cheeks. Plus, Elena added in her head, Bonnie told me that Damon likes to play with girls and then leave them. That didn't sit well with Elena.

They were walking around the party, people passing by with smiles on their faces. Elena smiled back, being able to recognize some of the people she talked to earlier. She even used their first names to commit them to memory.

"I thought the same with Stefan. I grew up with Damon and Stefan. And boy, did they raise hell in this town. I have four brothers of my own, and they get along well with Damon and Stefan. Our poor town never saw the six boys coming."

"But you slept with Damon?" Elena asked with a small smile.

"That was a mistake. It happened twice in college, and when I graduated and came home for my last time, I thought I would leave town at the end, but Stefan convinced me to stay. We became really great friends and have only started dating the last three years; although we've been sleeping together for way longer. And finally he popped the question last week." Rebekah held out her hand and Elena nearly gasped at the size of her ring. It reminded her of a ring that should be on a Queen's hand.

"Oh my gosh, it's so beautiful, Rebekah." Elena smiled at the blonde once they stopped walking. "Your story is great, but I really don't think I'm going to stay in Mystic Falls once my brother gets here; especially because Damon is flirting with me. I'm sure he does that with everyone else too."

Rebekah smirked, her cat like eyes gleaming with joy and secrets that she wasn't sharing with Elena. "You know," she said cheerfully, "I like you Elena. I don't have many friends in town, all of them either moving on or they end up hating me, but you're different. You've seen the world."

Elena laughed at that. "I would hardly count New York as seeing the world."

"That's more than what I've seen," Rebekah pointed out. And Elena had to agree with the blonde because it was true. Rebekah hadn't even traveled out of Virginia. She stayed close to home when she went to college, always coming back to the same town each summer.

Damon watched Rebekah and Elena from afar. He took a sip of his drink and winced slightly as the bourbon burned his throat. He wasn't tipsy enough to block out the slight discomfort of the liquor.

* * *

"You're staring," Stefan stated, coming up to Damon with his own drink in hand. He was sipping soda, however, as alcohol hardly ever was in his hand. He would have beer, but never the hard liquid like Damon. "And by the way, dad texted me saying we have a meeting before the crew gets to the B and B tomorrow at seven sharp."

"I got the text too, baby bro. Shouldn't you be escorting your fiancé around?" Damon finished his drink, watching from the corner of his eye Mason Lockwood. The guy just wouldn't ease up. Of course, Damon thought it was creepy when Mason was looking at Elena, however, he was doing the same thing.

Stefan chuckled. "Rebekah also sent me a text betting me that you will be sleeping with Elena Gilbert by the middle of April. I told her July though because Elena seems like she has more common sense than all the girls in Mystic Falls."

Damon scoffed. "Give me more credit. And who says I want to sleep with her? Maybe I don't even like her. She's not my type."

Stefan rolled his eyes, knowing his brother and how closed off he became when talking about feelings. That was just typical Damon, and Stefan didn't press him any further.

"Right," Stefan said sarcastically, patting his brother on the back before descending the stairs to join Rebekah and Elena. "A pretty brunette who is actually educated and sophisticated isn't your type. You're right Damon, I might as well change my bet to August."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note-Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! Seriously, they mean a lot to me. Let me know what you think of this chapter, please. **

* * *

"Hey Jeremy," Elena said as she struggled in the grocery store. She had walked into town, looked around Main Street for a couple of minutes before deciding to go grocery shopping. She would just pick up essentials before coming back the next day to really do her shopping.

But as soon as she grabbed a basket to collect her food in, her phone went off in her purse, indicating her brother was calling. It was either her brother or Caroline, her public relations representative, and Elena knew it wasn't Caroline because that phone call would come later in the day.

She shifted her purse from her elbow up higher onto her shoulder, almost dropped her basket as she flipped her phone open, and her sunglasses fell onto the ground as she answered her phone. She let out a grunt of frustration as she picked up her things, and made her way to the first food aisle to try to find some kind of frozen dinner to cook that night.

"Hey sis," Jeremy greeted casually. He was chuckling and Elena knew he heard her frustration on the other end of the phone. "How's the house?"

"It's okay. I uncovered most of the furniture, did some light cleaning last night after the town barbeque—let me warn you, since you'll be the one living here come August, you are expected to go to the town events because you are technically founding family—and now it's just some handiwork that has to be done." Elena smiled at the one barber in town who was also doing some light shopping. She met him the day before. "Hey Dave!"

"I'm so glad I'm over in England while you're stuck in Mystic Falls." Jeremy sighed happily. "But I am glad that I'm talking to you."

Elena smiled at him while grabbing frozen lasagna. It was meant to feed a family of four to six people, and so Elena knew she would have leftovers for the next day. "I'm glad you called too."

Elena and Jeremy spoke for a little while longer before Elena had to stop their conversation to checkout at one of the two registers in the small store. She placed her phone back into her purse and waited in line. A woman in her late sixties was talking to the middle aged man working the register, then a mother with two small children stood in front of Elena, and all of a sudden, Elena sensed a presence behind her. She turned and instantly a frown overtook her face before she forced a smile.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere," Mason said with a smile. He was pushing his own cart filled with soup, boxed meals, and junk food. Elena couldn't judge, however, because her basket was filled with frozen dinners, cookies, and a six pack of beer.

"I was at the bookstore this morning and I bought your book. Would you mind signing it, sugar?" Mason drawled out, handing her the very first book she ever wrote. "Maybe you could put something personal in there too…like say, your phone number?"

He was hopeful and persistent, Elena would give him that, but she nodded along. Caroline always scolded her on having bad publicity, and so Elena sucked it up and grabbed one of the many pens they sold at the cash register.

She vaguely noticed the older woman leaving, but not before she looked Elena over with a small smile and appraising look. Next it would be Elena's turn after the mother.

She wrote in Mason's book, the same message she put in everyone else's. _You can't stop the sun from rising, the moon from shining, and so you must embrace the little things you can control._ _Elena Gilbert._

She smirked when she handed the book back from him and he read it with crinkled eye brows and confusion laced within his voice. Elena wrote that all the time in the first book she wrote. It referenced the storyline of the main character who tried to control everything and ends up missing out on life. Of course the story was much more exciting when she threw in serial killers, murders, and some action with a little bit of romance.

"Um," Mason scratched the back of his head, and stashed his book in the cart he was pushing. "Okay," he said slowly. "And before I put my foot in my mouth I want to ask you to dinner next weekend. I already have a reservation set for two at my favorite place outside of town."

Elena narrowed her eyes. Could this guy get any more annoying, arrogant and persistent? "That sounds like a wonderful time for you, Mason," Elena bit out, her hands whitening on her basket. Would the woman in front of her hurry up so she could escape this uncomfortable situation? "But if I ever did go on a date, I would want to stay in town since I'm new and I want to get to know this town."

"You want to get to know Mystic Falls? Why?" Mason griped before clearing his throat and plastering on a smile. "Trust me. It's a small town with not much to offer."

Elena sighed. The woman in front of her was only halfway done. "Second, I'm not dating—"

"She's not dating anyone next week because she has a date with me," Damon's smooth voice cut in. Elena's mouth dropped open in shock as Damon came up behind Mason with a sweet, mocking smile. He patted Mason on the back as if they were old pals and Mason tensed up, but he didn't let his smile fall either in front of Elena.

Mason and Damon stood side by side, and Elena didn't miss the cocky smirk on Damon's lips. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a gray, tight t-shirt. It was a v-neck and Elena had to wonder if that's all Damon owned.

"Is he serious, Elena?" Mason asked. He nervously chuckled, hoping he wasn't showing just how quickly he was becoming obsessed with her.

Elena looked between the two men. How different were they really? They both showed up at the same time, they both seemed cocky and arrogant, and now Mason wanted to go on a date and supposedly Damon and she already had a date. Although Damon was giving her a reason to decline Mason, lying didn't sit well with Elena.

She chewed her bottom lip and the clerk called her. Finally, the mother was done. She shrugged her shoulders, not exactly lying. "I have to go," she said.

She turned away from both men and smiled gratefully at the worker. Just as she was paying the clerk, a commotion was happening in the store. A crash was heard and the worker swore. Two voices could be heard and Elena briefly looked around her and saw that Damon was nowhere to be seen.

"Sorry ma'am," he apologized. "But that's John Beckett and Damon. I have to go stop them."

Elena looked around and Mason smirked. "You're really going out with the guy who is beating on Vicki's father? I think he's crazy."

Elena rolled her eyes, but doubt settled in her stomach. She didn't know Damon. All she knew was what Bonnie told her briefly and Elena dismissed it. Sure, she had meet Stefan, Damon and Rebekah the previous day. And yeah, Rebekah told her about Damon and Stefan and their tragic family history. And yes, Rebekah was kind and they had a lunch date later the following week, but she didn't know Damon at all.

Elena left the counter once she heard a woman's shriek and rushed to the aisle that had cans rolling everywhere and boxes of macaroni scattered at her feet. The man she saw yelling at his wife during the barbeque was gripping onto both of Damon's shoulders while Damon was doing the same. Damon had a slight bruise on his jaw but the other man had a bloody nose. Both men were pushing one another.

"John," Damon gritted out. "You don't want to do this. Look at your wife; you're scaring Andie."

Elena looked over John. He was tall, at least three inches taller than Damon, but his body was lanky and scrawny. He looked like he only had skin and bones, but at one point in his life he could have been fit. His jeans were torn in the knees and his plaid shirt seemed dingy and old. The color was faded.

Elena saw the woman Damon was talking about. Andie was standing across from John, her hands clasped tightly together. From a distance, Elena noticed Andie was small and petite. Her clothes hung off of her as if she used to fit into them at one point in time. Tears were streaming down her red cheeks that looked hollow and sunken in.

"Please John. We just have to get you home," Andie begged.

"John, listen to your wife," Damon insisted.

John had red eyes and Elena rushed past the two men to get to Andie. She didn't know the wife, but she sensed what was happening behind closed doors between this couple. She looked down at Andie's wrists and saw the slight green that was covered by her overly sized jacket. She also noticed the bags underneath Andie's eyes.

"You got my daughter pregnant!" John hissed. "It was you that killed her!"

If Damon wasn't holding John back then he would have hit him to knock him out. But he couldn't do that because John had just lost his daughter, Vicki, who Damon had hooked up with only a couple of times.

But Vicki couldn't have been pregnant by Damon because it was close to a year since they had been together. Vicki would have had the baby by this time.

"I don't know what the coroner told you, but I am certain I didn't get her pregnant," Damon said.

"You bastard!" John yelled.

"I'm sorry, John," Damon hissed, although he wasn't sorry about anything else besides Vicki. Everyone in town knew how John was and no one wanted to be around him. He was a mean, cruel man, especially since he lost his job two years previous.

Damon quickly let his right hand turn into a fist before knocking him unconscious. Damon let his body fall to the ground and when he looked up, there were a handful of people watching him and John. Luckily, Damon spotted Matt Donovan in the crowd. He was wearing his officer's uniform.

"Donovan," Damon said. "I don't think I've ever been happier to see you."

Matt stepped forward and turned towards the clerk that was checking Elena out. "Carl, can you get everyone out of this aisle?"

Carl complied and gathered the handful of people watching. Elena didn't move from Andie's side, however, as Andie was frozen in her spot.

"Andie?" Elena asked quietly. She gently laid her hand on Andie's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Andie snapped out of it as she watched Matt kneeling down by her husband. She put her hand over her mouth and gasped. She held back her own feelings and concentrated on John. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know," Elena said. She caught Matt's eye and he nodded his head. He had a frown covering his face as he was kneeling on the ground next to John. "He's going to be okay."

"He'll be awake soon. No major injuries at all," Matt reassured. He turned towards Damon who seemed fine. "I heard what happened from Carl. He attacked you first so you're free to go. I think it would be best if you got out of here before John wakes up Damon."

"What he was saying," Damon started quietly, "Wasn't true. I didn't get her pregnant. I haven't been with her for a year now. You know that Matt."

Matt nodded with understanding eyes. "I know, Damon. And trust me, Tyler and I are doing everything we can to catch this bastard. He's still on the loose, but so far there's been no sign of him attacking anyone else."

"Okay."

Matt looked at Elena all of a sudden. "You and uh…Elena should get out of here. Tyler's on his way to help me with this."

"Come on, Gilbert," Damon said as he held out his hand and Elena didn't know what came over her, but she grabbed onto his hand and allowed him to lead her to the front of the store. She looked over her shoulder at Andie who was still in silent tears.

"Is he hurting her?" Elena asked once they were away and by themselves at the front of the shop. Elena grabbed her basket and laid a twenty down to pay for her belongings.

Damon sighed, grabbing Elena's two bags for her and carrying them out of the store. "There's no proof that he is, but…" Damon sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Aren't the bruises enough to prove that it's him?" Elena demanded. She felt a fire overtake her body as she thought about a man abusing his wife.

"You're a mystery author. You should know that's not solid evidence. And believe me, Donovan and Lockwood have tried getting her to confess that John's hurting her, but Andie will protect him until the day that she dies. Everyone has tried talking to him—even Rebekah—but if John ever finds out then she just appears with even more bruises. It makes me sick."

Elena saw the same feelings she felt go through Damon's body and consume him. His eyes darkened and she noticed his hands were shaking just like hers from the anger. She didn't even know this family, but she wanted to vomit from just the idea; her own memories striking her. Elena knew her hatred of abuse came from experience, and she thought she would get away from them by moving to Mystic Falls.

"Thanks for the help," Elena said as she took her bags from him. Their staring match was beginning to become too intense, but she softened as she looked at Damon. He seemed so sure when he was talking to Matt. He couldn't be Vicki's killer or the father of her unborn child. He seemed so sure.

"And thanks for the help with Mason. I've been here for days only and you've helped me twice."

Damon took her bags back and looked into the contents. He noticed her frozen food and beer. He smirked as he saw her choice of drink, loving when women weren't afraid to drink a cold beer every once in a while.

"You surprised me, Gilbert." Damon said. "I took you more as a fruity, woman drinker. Not some beer drinker."

Elena smirked, noticing his flirty eyes. She went to take her bags back, but he held them behind his back. She giggled now while rolling her eyes dramatically. "You don't know me then. I love a nice, cold beer. I even keep chilled mugs in my freezer for hot summer nights."

"You sound like my kind of woman then," Damon said. Flirting outside the one grocery store was something Damon was used to back when he only cared about getting laid. He knew they were drawing attention as he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw three older women sitting with their knitting needles out. "Where's your car? I'll carry these."

"I don't have a car. I walked into town."

Damon's mouth nearly dropped open. "It's kind of far to be walking everywhere. Especially with a killer on the loose."

Elena shrugged. "I haven't had time to look at cars, or research cars, or even understand cars."

Damon rolled his eyes playfully, sending her a flirtatious wink. He started walking over to his blue 1967 Chevy Camaro. The top was down and the car looked shiny.

"You're such a girl," Damon teased before gallantly opening the front door for her. He put her bags in the back seat and smoothly got into his side. He started his car up and they both heard the nice _purr_ of the car.

"That's a sexist comment. I don't know about cars because I don't find them interesting. It's not because I am a girl."

"Touche."

Damon drove smoothly on the outskirts of town. He went over the speed limit by twenty miles. Elena was gripping her door handle, but she was enjoying how the wind was blowing through her hair. It was sure to be a mess once they stopped moving, but nonetheless, this was one of her first times riding in a car with the top down.

"Your car is pretty amazing," Elena said once they stopped in front of her house. She grabbed her bags before Damon could and had an excuse to go inside her home. Even so, Damon still got out of his car.

He stood before her, his muscles tan and standing out in the sun. His hair was messy and his eyes a dark blue that looked right at her. He wasn't looking at her chest, her long legs, or her ass. He wasn't like the douchebags she had dated in the past during her college years. Although his eyes did wander down to her lips, and she couldn't help but look at his in return. They were plump and pink and luscious looking. She only imagined what they would feel like against her own.

She felt her chest rise and fall under his intense gaze, and maybe she was too quick to assume because his eyes did wander down her chest and then her torso before coming right back to her eyes. But she didn't feel disgusted. Instead, his gaze was so passionate and dark that she felt heat and want.

But her time in Mystic Falls wasn't going to be for long. She wasn't the type of girl to just hook up and then forget. She wasn't a prude by far, but she did like to know the person before she just let herself go around them.

"I'm not going to let you in," she stated.

"Okay."

"I'm getting some of the rooms ready to be painted. It's a total mess in there," Elena said.

"Okay."

"And I basically only have frozen lasagna that's supposed to feed me four to six times and beer."

"Beer is good. Frozen lasagna is not."

Elena smiled as Damon started backing away to his car again. "And I didn't say this before, but I'm glad you're not hurt too bad. Your jaw could use some ice."

Damon hopped into his car. "I know. It hurts like a bitch. Maybe if you kissed it then it would feel better."

"And I'm not going to kiss you. I don't kiss before the first date."

Damon started his car up. "I'll remember that." He saluted her playfully before driving off.

Elena rolled her eyes and started towards her back door. That's where the kitchen was in the back of the house and the front porch still had that hole in it. She really had to find a toolbox.

She jumped when she heard a crash from her shed. The shed that used to hold her grandma's old, broken car and other tool shed equipment. Elena slowly put down her bags and looked around herself for a weapon. Maybe she should have invited Damon in for beer.

"Please don't be the killer," Elena whispered to herself; praying to God as she slowly crept towards her dark shed that needed a paint job too. Also, she needed the roof redone because it was falling apart.

Elena grabbed a stick that was about four feet long. She was surrounded by woods that she could run into if she were chased because her house would not protect her. But then again, she didn't know the woods that well and chances were, the killer did know the woods and would easily catch her. It also didn't help that she was wearing slight heels to her pumps. Elena quietly took them off and set them on the ground.

She crept towards the shed and lightly kicked the door open; her stick rose in the air.

Elena screamed at the top of her lungs as she got ready to swing the stick at the intruder. She was ready to hit a boy who was putting gas in the lawn mower.

He let out a yelp too as he put his hands up; ready to block her hit. Elena let her stick drop as she looked at the boy who couldn't be any older than fifteen years old. He had short brown hair, jeans that were smeared in mud at the knees on down, and his shirt had a hole in it at the side.

"Who are you?" Elena gasped out as she put her hand over her heart. "I could have seriously hurt you!"

The boy stood up and Elena noticed he was at least two inches taller than her already. He held up his trembling hands and that's when Elena noticed his wrist was black and blue, he had another hand sized mark on his upper arm and his temple was a nasty green color. That bruise was older than the others.

"My name is Joey Beckett, ma'am. I'm just here to mow the grass." He spoke softly with a tremble to his tone.

"Are you John and Andie's son? I wasn't aware they had any more kids besides Vicki." Then Elena realized how insensitive she sounded. "I'm sorry about your sister."

Joey swallowed. "That's okay ma'am. Is it okay that I mow the grass? I always did it for Beth. Every Sunday at eleven sharp."

Elena nodded her head; feeling pity for the boy.

"I don't charge. She was just a real nice lady who needed help. Most of the time she just gave me lemonade and her famous homemade cookies." Joey smiled at the memory.

Elena bit her bottom lip, suddenly having an epiphany. "I can't cook, Joey. And the only beverages I have in the house are tap water and beer. But do you have a job?"

"No ma'am," he said. He was standing with his hands in his pockets, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm only fourteen years old and still in eighth grade. But I do know how to work this mower."

"How long are you in school for?"

"It's March now so until the middle of June. And I get out of school every day at two-thirty."

"If you want a job, I will pay you minimum wage," at those words Joey's eyes widened in shock, "If you help me out around the house and yard. I need the house painted, the shed painted, a new roof on the shed, some rooms in the house painted, and the front porch needs some patchwork. Are you up for it?"

Joey nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yes ma'am. My friend Ricky won't believe this!"

"Okay. You can start next week. I ran to the hardware store today and ordered paint already. I'll have the supplies you need."

"Yes ma'am," Joey said respectfully.

"And Joey," Elena said, starting to leave her shed, "Please don't call me ma'am. I'm Elena. It was a pleasure to meet you."

Joey nodded his head in understanding. "Thank you ma'am…Elena."

* * *

**Author's Note-Next chapter will have more Damon and Elena. I promise. Also, some more Rebekah and Stefan because I love their characters too.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't think you understand just how important this is, Elena," Caroline Forbes nearly screeched in frustration at her friend's lack of enthusiasm and common sense when it came to public relations.

Elena sighed while putting away the rest of her groceries. It had been days since she had been at the market when she ran into Mason and Damon. She had eaten through her frozen dinners and had seriously needed to stock up on actual food. Her stomach couldn't handle having no junk food in the house. And so she had found her grandma's old bicycle to ride into town and she had rode back with five plastic bags dangling from each handle bar and a carton of milk in the front basket.

"I do understand. I'll talk to the Lockwoods about this. Carol seems to be thinking that we're all of a sudden best friends. She's like a leech who won't detach herself from me. Did you know that she called me three times yesterday to set up a lunch date?"

"Well she's giving out information about you as a kid. Telling stories about how you and her son used to 'date' when you were teenagers and then trying to make the story funny by telling the press that she once caught you guys with hardly any clothes on is not good representation." Caroline ran her hand through her hair. "I hate that you're down there and not up here. It's throwing me out of the loop and creating more problems than I can handle."

Elena knew that Caroline had to run damage control, hence the reason she was so stressed out. "I'll talk to her, Care. You just have to give me time. I'm having lunch with her today. I'll have backup since Rebekah is coming too."

"Who the hell is Rebekah now?" Caroline exclaimed. "Another friend who is going to mooch off of your money and fame?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "No. She's engaged to Stefan Salvatore. I told you about the brothers, right?"

Caroline smirked. "You mean _Damon_?" Elena groaned at Caroline's too happy tone. "The typical bad boy, family issues with his mom dying and all, hot? Yup, you told me all about him and Stefan."

Elena ignored Caroline baiting her to talk more about Damon and sighed. "He doesn't have family issues. His mother died, that's all. Rebekah said it happened suddenly when the boys were barely even toddlers."

"If that's not family issues then I don't know what is," Caroline retorted. "It must have been hard for them, which probably turned Damon into this 'bad boy' figure."

Elena laughed at her friend's attempt at analyzing Damon without even meeting him. "Caroline, I have to go. Tell the photographer that two weeks from today should work out just fine. I'll be expecting him."

"Great," the blonde perked up. "I'll be sending you clothes in the mail. God only know how awful the stores are down there. Also, Katherine keeps bugging me. She wants a rough draft of your first three chapters as soon as possible. That bitch is fucking annoying."

Elena smirked. That was one good thing about moving down south. Katherine loved New York and would never visit. Her publicist might be one of the best, but she was a bitch rolled into such a tiny person. "Now it's your turn to deal with her. Good luck, Care."

Elena and Caroline disconnected; leaving Elena to stew in her own thoughts. She looked around herself and out the back window. She spotted Joey doing yard work. So far the paint had come in and now he was just sanding down the porch and shed before he started painting. The outside of the house had to be ready in two weeks before the photographer came. It was Caroline's idea to set up a photo shoot. Mrs. Lockwood had a big mouth that liked to run stories to press in New York, and Caroline's idea of good press was showing the country that the _brilliant_ young author wasn't hiding away from the world, but taking care of family business. She wanted Elena to pose for a few pictures outside of her new home and hopefully, one of the pictures would become the back picture on her new story that she was currently writing.

A car horn sounded from the front of the house. Elena knew that was Rebekah picking her up for the founding meeting. Since she didn't have a car yet and she felt silly for riding to the mansion on a rickety bike, Rebekah was kind enough to offer a ride.

Elena locked her front door, knowing that if Joey needed anything then he would just use the back door that she left unlocked for him.

"Hey girlie," Rebekah greeted from her red convertible. Elena waved in response, noticing the man in the passenger's side of the car.

He had a wolfish grin, brown hair that flopped over his gleeful eyes, and a smirk that showed off his pearly white teeth. He got out of the car and opened the door for Elena.

Before he let her through to take his front seat, he bowed dramatically. "Kol Mikaelson. Rebekah's brother."

He held out his hand, using his charm that Elena was sure he practiced in the mirror. She went to shake his hand, introducing herself, but he grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of her limb. She was shocked at first but then laughed once Rebekah cut in.

"Cut the crap, Kol. Elena's spoken for. She has Damon."

"What?" Elena asked, thoroughly shocked. "Are you crazy? I hardly know the guy."

"That's a shame," Kol said dismissively. He sent Elena a wink as he motioned for her to get into the car. He hopped into the back of the car, sitting right behind Elena. "I'll just have to change her mind with my impeccable taste and…_skill_."

Rebekah gagged as she smiled at Elena. "Just ignore him. He likes to screw anyone with a skirt. That's probably one of the many reasons why I don't have too many friends who are girls."

"Not to mention you have four brothers who like to chase away all your happiness," Kol retorted with a taunting smirk.

Elena couldn't wrap her mind around the words Rebekah spoke. "I don't have Damon, Rebekah. I don't know what he said, but I am not taken by him."

Rebekah gave her a knowing smile, causing a blush to creep up Elena's neck. "You're smitten by him. That's okay. A lot of the newcomers are. That's probably why Kol and Finn have never really gotten along with the Salvatore brothers. They're jealous."

"I am not. Anyone with eyes can see that I'm better than Damon and Stefan Salvatore," he spat out.

Rebekah ignored her brother. "Don't mind him. But as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted is that Damon's taken an interest in you. It's only a matter of time before you start to fall for him. You'll go on little dates, it'll turn to summer and you'll start to have a fling with him, and then maybe your feelings will start to turn into something more. Soon enough, once August comes around, you'll be in love with him. It won't be long now until your relationship starts with him."

"It seems like you read too many books," Elena said once Rebekah parked her car right next to Stefan's car outside the Lockwood mansion.

"I read the books you write. I'm just telling you what I know from your writing," Rebekah teased as she looped her arm through Elena's.

Elena laughed at the blonde. She and Rebekah had grown close since the short time Elena had come to town, and it warmed Elena's heart knowing that the blonde seemed to like her just as much as Elena liked her.

"Just because I write a story about two opposites falling in love doesn't mean I totally believe in it. And if I remember correctly, I also had murders, mystery, and torture in those books too. You don't honestly believe those things too, right?"

Rebekah shrugged as they entered the house and one of the three maids took their sweaters and shawls. "It makes life interesting. And anything can happen," Rebekah whispered, noticing they were late for the meeting and it had already started. The two girls and Kol entered the parlor where people were either standing or sitting on the chairs placed deliberately in the room. Mayor Lockwood, Mrs. Lockwood, and Tyler Lockwood were at the front of the room.

Rebekah slid into her seat next to Stefan who was in the back of the room with Damon and a man Elena hadn't met yet. She met Damon's eyes for a moment, his signature smirk on his face. He nodded with his head for her to take the seat next to him, and just when Elena was going to move to the back of the room, Mrs. Lockwood's voice stopped her.

"And now that the guest of honor is here, a new founding family member, would you like to come introduce yourself Elena?" Mrs. Lockwood asked in front of everyone.

Elena blushed, but smiled nonetheless. She was used to eyes on her. "Of course, Carol." Elena stood in front of everyone and a slight blush coated her cheeks. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tyler smiling at her encouragingly. She smiled back before continuing. "Hello everyone. I'm Elena Gilbert, I am Beth Gilbert's granddaughter."

Elena looked at Carol who smiled at her. Elena took that as her cue to sit down so she moved to the back and sat right next to Damon who was smirking at her.

"Nice introduction. Real unique," he teased.

"Shut up," Elena hissed back.

The meeting continued, talks about committees and plans for the Fourth of July already filling the meeting. This seemed to be a usual thing, Carol leading the meetings while others butted in when appropriate. Elena couldn't believe that she had to go to a meeting like this every week. How did Rebekah, Stefan, and Damon do this?

"And for our last topic of the evening we have Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood here to talk about the murders," Carol announced.

"Murders?" A man who was in front of Damon and Elena spoke up. "I thought Vicki was the only person."

"That's Alaric Saltzman," Damon whispered to Elena. "Used to be a history teacher and is now the principal at Mystic Falls High." Damon used his hand to imitate a man drinking. "He's a huge drinker too."

"And your best friend," Stefan added with his own low whisper.

Elena laughed to herself. Only Damon would be telling her about his best friend who was a supposed 'huge' drinker.

"Yes," Carol said with tight lips; making a lot of the people in the room frown. "There was another attack last night. The Bennett's dog was mutilated and torn apart."

"Couldn't that be coyotes or some other big animal?" Another man shouted out. "I hardly think the person who killed Vicki also attacked an annoying mutt."

"Which is why you're not the sheriff, Logan," Tyler hissed before plastering on a smile to calm everyone else down.

Tyler earned a few laughs from the people who couldn't stand Logan. "Now, we are doing everything we can right now to find this monster, but as of right now Matt and I are advising everyone to lock their doors at night, their windows, and anything else that might allow an intruder to enter their home. The dog that was murdered last night was hacked up into little pieces; no animal could have done that."

"We don't want to worry anyone though," Matt threw in with a pointed look at Tyler. He was the peace maker and so he would calm the room down before the women burst into hysteria. "We might not have any clues right now, but we are checking into everyone's whereabouts from when Vicki was killed.

"And what about the women who live alone? Shouldn't we take precautions with them?" Carol asked. "I mean, we have a founding family member right now who is living by herself."

Elena didn't want to believe Carol, she didn't want to think about the fact that Carol was talking about her without actually mentioning her name, but it was real. A handful of people turned to look at Elena from the front of the room.

"If you're referring to Elena Gilbert than I suggest you better just use her name, Carol. Some of us don't have the whole day to play your little name games," the old woman from the supermarket spoke up from the corner of the room.

Elena didn't miss the kind smile the older woman sent her.

"She likes you," Damon whispered.

"Ruth, Elena is our priority. It's our towns' job to keep her safe; especially after what she went through in New York," Carol snapped.

All the air left Elena's body as she tensed up. Now, more than half of the room was looking at her. The blood rushed to her face, heating her up like a lava lamp and she swore a high pitch ringing entered her ears. That was all she could hear and the only people she could see were starting to disappear as her vision started to turn black.

What did her therapist tell her to do? Repeat her name, birthday, and favorite things over and over again in her head to calm her down. That never worked for her before, and so her right hand went to her left wrist, grasped the hair band she always kept with her, and snapped it harshly…once…twice and a third time for good measure.

The ringing left her and her breathing came back slowly. She stood up and her legs felt like jello. She had to concentrate solely on walking out of the room before she attacked Carol for bringing up her past like that in front of everyone. How could that woman be so insensitive to others' personal business?

"Elena? Dear? I didn't mean anything by that," Carol rushed to say as she noticed Elena leaving.

Elena glared at her with all the hate she could muster. Anger mad her see red as her body acted like the innocent, vulnerable girl she was back in college. College, the time she was dating the man of her dreams who turned into some sleaze who liked to knock around women. The guy who used, abused, and obsessed over his _possessions_. He was also the guy who Elena fell madly in love with before she found out his extracurricular activities, back when she was a naïve girl who believed in love. He was the guy who turned her into a strong woman.

"Back off Carol," Elena hissed as Carol went to go grab for her hand.

"Elena, I meant nothing by it. We just need to protect you. Who knows, maybe it's Brady Am—"

Elena cut Carol Lockwood off, ripping her arm out of the woman's grasp. The morning phone call with Caroline coming to Elena's mind, the hurt and humiliation Carol is causing her by bringing up her past in front of people who Elena hardly even knew, and now the woman was touching her as if she had a right. Elena knew her grandmother didn't care for Carol and now she knew why.

All the anger she felt bubbled up. "I said back the fuck off Carol," Elena snapped. "Don't finish that name if you know what's good for you. I would think a respectable lady like yourself would know to mind her damn business. Also, stop talking to reporters about Tyler and I. That was over ten years ago that we had a simple fling; nothing more." Elena narrowed her eyes, her voice growing quiet so only Carol could hear. "We fucked; that's it. There was no dating, no romance, no wedding plans. Stop telling reporters that I am the next generation of Lockwood."

As Elena was leaving, she didn't miss Carol's desperate voice. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. You're just like your annoying grandmother who always thought herself superior to others!"

"Enough," Ruth spat out. "You might not have liked Beth, but we all loved her. She did no such thing and you know it Carol. I am ashamed of you."

Elena stormed out, slamming the expensive door shut as tears pricked her eyes. How could Carol bring up Brady Amell like that? In front of everyone too? Her recorders were private. Her life was private. She moved to Virginia to get away from all her trouble back in New York. Why did she have to deal with Carol?

Elena ran her hands through her hair in frustration once she realized she didn't even have her bike here. She drove with Rebekah and so now she was forced to wait outside until the stupid meeting was over inside.

"Elena, honey," Ruth's concerned voice said. "What Carol did in there, it wasn't fair to you. She doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut."

Elena turned around and shook her head. "It's fine. I'll be fine. I'm just upset with other things."

The two women stood face to face, looking over each other. The older woman looked kind but tough at the same time. The younger woman could vaguely remember meeting Ruth when she was younger, but her memory was blurry.

"You used to be my grandma's best friend, right?"

Ruth smiled now. Her hair was graying and she was inches shorter than Elena, but she looked like she had power and authority. Ruth carried herself as if she knew a thing or two around these places, and Elena respected that.

"Yes. We did everything together once our husbands both died." Another silence took over before Ruth offered Elena her hand. "Do you need a ride home? I have my car here."

"If you don't mind, that would be nice."

Elena followed Ruth to her car, but stopped once she noticed the license plate. The letters spelled out the last name _Salvatore_. "Are you Damon's and Stefan's grandmother?"

Ruth laughed. "Yes. I practically raised those two boys as their father was always away on business. Don't get me wrong, my son works and traveled a lot for his business to support his family. But he missed out on so much in their lives."

They rode in the car at a comfortable speed, just getting to know one another. An instant calm and comfortable feeling overtook Elena. Ruth seemed to give out a motherly love to everyone and it eased her mind.

"Elizabeth passed away when Damon was one and Stefan was only a couple of months old. I took over as mother and moved in with my son and two grandsons while their father worked himself to the bone. They were both so young when she passed that neither really remembers her." Before Elena could ask Ruth what happed or why she was telling her this story in the first place, Ruth continued.

"It was a drunk driver. She was driving on the back roads and people from out of town don't really follow our speed limits and so they collided head on. The drunk was swerving, listening to music, not really paying attention and Lizzie was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. She passed away instantly. No chance for pain or suffering in the car by herself."

Elena though of a young Damon and Stefan and it tugged at her heart. She didn't know them that long, but the story still upset her. No child should lose their parents. "I'm sorry Ruth. That's awful."

Ruth pulled up outside of Elena's house. Joey was working on her porch that day and Elena smiled as she watched the young boy repair her old house. He was looking a little bit healthier. Still, there were bruises covering his body that his clothes couldn't hide, but his cheeks looked a little fuller and his face wasn't so sunken in. Elena might not be a cook, but she knew that boys, especially teenage boys, would eat anything.

"You have Joey working for you?"

"He needs food, some cash, and a home to escape to whenever he needs it. And I need someone's help with my house," Elena said.

"You're a wonderful person, Elena. Don't let Carol get to you. She doesn't know how to keep that damn mouth shut. And," Ruth put her hand on Elena's. "I may be old, but I can still hear. If you need to talk, I will always listen."

Elena bit her lip, and she didn't know what overcame her, but she swallowed her pride and looked straight through the windshield. "His name was Brady Amell. I met him in a class at college my junior year. We started dating, fell in love, and when senior year came around that's when trouble started."

Elena took a steadying breath, talking slowly, her voice detached.

"He didn't like the people I hung around with. He didn't like when I went to my organizations for school. He especially didn't like when I left for spring break with my best friend, Caroline. When I got back from my trip that's when he first hurt me. He pushed me, bruised my wrist, and then apologized profusely. He promised he would never hurt me again…until his birthday came around."

"I threw him a surprise party with all of our friends at this once club that we all loved going too. He was fine at the party, had too much to drink and then when it was just him and me, he attacked. He didn't like the dress I was wearing, I was too flirty with our friends, and that's when he hit me and grabbed my neck. Bruises covered my neck, and when he pushed me again, I fell and my head broke a vase on the table. A shard of glass cut my neck, and I still have the scar on the back of my neck. I had to go to the hospital for stitches."

"The next day, when I knew he was in classes and at work, I moved my stuff out. At the time, Tyler Lockwood was in New York. Did you know he went to school in New York? He actually had his first job there before moving back to Mystic Falls. I went to him because I knew him, I had a restraining order put against Brady. A couple of days later, I find out that he's been arrested because of his drug problem. I didn't even know he had a drug problem until Tyler told me."

Elena took a deep breath. "He made bail, tried to contact me again, but Tyler made sure that he didn't come near me. Soon, Tyler moved back to Mystic Falls, Brady found me in an empty parking garage, and I barely made it away. He was arrested again for robbery and I haven't heard from him since. Although, he's been in jail for the past couple of years, but his parole date should be coming up soon. I just hope he is smart enough to stay the hell away from me. I don't know what I'd do if he came looking for me."

Elena looked at a speechless Ruth. She realized she probably say too much and scared the poor, old lady. "I'm sorry," she apologized, getting out of the car. "I should go. I didn't mean to unload all of that on you. But I haven't talked about it since. I'm a runner and I don't like talking about how I run and avoid my issues."

"You're many things, Elena. But you are not a runner," Ruth said adamantly. "And I know you're special if you make Damon interested. Not too many woman have caught his eye; especially women who look as beautiful as you and have a heart of warmth and love. Take care, dear."

Elena watched Ruth leave before taking another deep breath. Talking helped, but now Elena knew that the next day, she would have to face the town and their gossip about her immature behavior at the Lockwoods.

* * *

It was nighttime and Elena had just finished typing up her rough draft for the first three chapters of her new book. It was a long and detailed process and so it made Elena tired. She turned off her bedside light and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. A cup of coffee was what she needed. Not once in five years had she gone to bed before eight o'clock, and so she would not start now.

Before she could take a sip of her hot liquid, a knocking sound was coming from her front door. It couldn't have been Joey since he had gone home previously in the afternoon. And so Elena didn't know who could be on the other side of her door.

"Coming!" She called. She looked in the mirror and iwnced at herself. She had her hair up in a messy bun, a tank top on and plaid boy shorts barely covering her long legs. She had no makeup on and her eyes looked tired.

She smiled when she answered the door, but frowned when she saw a bouquet of flowers and Damon Salvatore's smug looking face. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a gray top. His first two buttons were undone and his hair looked as if he was driving with the roof down.

"You forgot," he stated.

"Forgot what?" Elena asked. She didn't invite him in, but he barged right now in anyways. He looked at her place and smiled at how unorganized everything was. She definitely wasn't done moving in yet.

He set the flowers down on an empty table and turned to look at her. "I know we're casual and we might end up casually sleeping together, but don't you think you should have at least dressed up first and then changed into your pj's?" He teased. "Or are we just skipping everything and ending up in bed together right away?"

"Excuse me?" Elena asked; crossing her arms over her chest. Her cleavage was showing and Damon would be lying if he said he looked away. She was practically displaying herself for him and he liked it.

He moved closer, making Elena take a step backwards. "Our date…" He looked at Elena as the confusion washed over her before her eyes went wide.

"You weren't serious, were you?" She wailed.

"On the contrary, I was totally serious. And the fact that you didn't deny me means you wanted this date too," he countered back.

"And the fact that I completely forgot about it doesn't mean anything to you?" Elena shot back.

Damon's lips twitched. "Well luckily for you, I brought supplies and I'll be cooking for you tonight. You can call this a date or hanging out if you want. And I'll even allow you to wear your pajamas too if you agree to one thing."

Elena looked at him skeptically. "And what's that?"

"If you wear your pajamas then I get to wear mine. And I love to go naked when I sleep."

Elena gawked at his statement before she steadied herself. "I'll go change for our—"

"Date," Damon filled in.

"Hang out," Elena corrected. "I never actually agreed to this date and so since you're here and I'm hungry, we can hang out."

Damon watched her go up the stairs with a smile. Both were oblivious to the person outside of Elena's house, looking in with a cruel smile and blood stained hands.

Yes, Elena is on the list of victims, the intruder thought with glee.


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I didn't realize so many of you would like the last chapter. Now, I know this chapter is short and it's a filler...kind of. But I felt it necessary to fit in and I didn't want to join it with any other chapter. I hope you like and please keep reviewing. You guys give me the confidence to keep writing.**

* * *

Elena quickly made herself presentable. She threw on a summer dress that floated across her body. The dress was red, scooped in the front to reveal some of her tan skin, and reached her ankles practically. It was belted in the middle with a brown chunky belt. Since it really didn't reach high on her chest, Elena decided to put her hair down in soft curls. She used product on her hair quickly to smooth down the fly aways.

She couldn't explain why she was getting dressed up and caring about her hair, but she wanted to pull off a casual look that amplified her best attributes. Damon had come over to her house, brought her flowers nonetheless, and looked dashing. She couldn't just throw on sweats while he was over. It was already bad luck that he had seen her so casual.

Elena quickly grabbed her favorite lip gloss and massacre and put them on. She checked her teeth, not that she was going to be kissing him or showing Damon her teeth, but she wanted to be prepared. She wasn't used to being thrown off guard; especially by a guy no less.

When she walked into her kitchen, she couldn't stop her mouth from watering as she watched Damon's taunt back while he slaved over the hot stove. Something was cooking as she watched him stir one pot while checking the second pot. His back was to her while he adjusted the dishrag he threw over his shoulder.

"It smells amazing," Elena said; letting him know that she entered the kitchen. He turned his head to look at her, his blue eyes trailing over her body, and Elena took joy at the fact his eyes went a shade darker. It made her have butterflies in her stomach knowing the fact that she was what Damon was staring at. She made his eyes show passion and desire. "What are you cooking?"

Damon smirked his signature smirk, and Elena almost missed his smile. He was always covering his face with that stupid smirk that made her go weak in the knees that she almost missed the chance to appreciate his true smile. "Spaghetti with a red sauce that has been in my family for over seventy years."

Elena hopped up on the counter of her kitchen. She made sure that Damon wasn't using the space before doing do. She may have dressed up a little for Damon, but she wasn't going to stop being casual around him. After all, they were only hanging out. And when friends hang out, they were allowed to sit on counters and be casual.

"You are like a child," he stated with amusement before turning back to the stove. "It'll be a while for the sauce and garlic bread.

Elena's mouth watered at the smells that were floating through her kitchen. "I don't think I've had real food since moving here, and even then, real food for me consisted of going out with Caroline and eating at overpriced restaurants."

"I'm glad I could be at your service then," Damon said. He turned towards her before walking forward. Elena felt her breath hitch as he stood in between her legs. "I aim to please."

"Are we still talking about feeding me?" Elena whispered as she felt Damon's hips on the inside of her legs. Although there was material separating their body's she still felt like she was on fire.

His eyes showed glee but his words were serious. "We're talking about whatever you want to talk about." Damon turned away from her, backing up so they weren't touching anymore. He wasn't invading her personal space and Elena almost craved for him to come back to her. She _almost_ did. "Although," Damon smirked while turning back to the food before him, "If you want to talk about today then I'm all ears."

Elena raised her chin and shook her head defiantly. "There's nothing to talk about. Carol overstepped her boundaries and I'm not letting her walk over me. She's spreading lies about Tyler and I, wanting fame and fortune for herself. She doesn't care about others."

Damon held up his hands; surrendering. "Woah there," he eased her back from the red Elena was seeing. "I didn't know you had a hatred towards the woman. And I wasn't exactly talking about Carol."

"Well I don't want to talk about this afternoon at all. I freaked, talked about it, and now I'm better." Elena smiled. "Do you want some wine? I have the good stuff," Elena said sarcastically. She had wine in a box from the local market in town. "This isn't exactly New York," she said more to herself.

When she turned to give Damon his glass, he was right behind her. She nearly bumped into him; making her gasp at his close proximity. "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. "You really need to warn someone when you're this close or learn boundaries."

Damon's lips twisted and all Elena could think about was the way they would feel against her own lips. They looked so soft and luscious, but it was when Damon cleared his throat that she realized she was staring at his mouth. She brought her eyes back up to his blue orbs.

"Funny," he whispered, "I've been told that a time or two."

Elena took a step back, handing him his glass. "Yeah. I can imagine."

"I just want you to know that what Carol was suggesting today might not be such a bad idea."

"And that would be?" Elena asked with a slight attitude. She wanted to apologize for sounding like a bitch, but Damon didn't want one. He gave her a pointed look instead while returning to the boiling water of noodles.

"You're a gorgeous woman, new to town, and living by yourself. Not to mention the fact that you really don't have any neighbors who would hear your cries for help. I think we need to think of some form of protection for you. I mean, you don't even have a car yet for crying out loud!"

Damon turned off the stove top and Elena watched with fascination as he grabbed two plates without even having to ask her where they were and dished out the food. He didn't allow her to serve herself, he didn't ask if she wanted sauce or garlic bread. He just did what came natural and Elena decided she almost liked watching him cook in the kitchen.

"What if you were being chased and you couldn't get away because you don't have a car?" Damon asked, walking out of the kitchen and heading straight to the living room.

Elena had finished setting up her living room within the first two days of moving in. It was one of the rooms in the house that didn't need any work. She had one large couch, a coffee table in front of the couch, and two arm chairs on either side. Her TV was large and against one wall and a rocking chair sat in the corner that was closest to the door that led to the patio outside.

Damon put their plates down on the coffee table and took a seat on the floor. He motioned for Elena to join him on the ground. She was glad that she chose a longer summer dress to wear so she wouldn't reveal anything while sitting.

"I know how to protect myself," Elena said. She didn't like where this conversation was going. Elena knew she became defensive when any topic that pertained to violence, self defense, and her past relationships came up. All three topics related to one another. If she had to explain how she knew how to protect herself then it would just lead to Brady. If she had to explain why she took classes then that would lead to Brady. And if Damon kept pestering her about defending herself then that would lead to Brady somehow, Elena was sure of it.

"Oh really?" Damon asked skeptically. Elena didn't like the sound to his tone. He sounded amused at the idea of Elena protecting herself. "Because you don't seem like the type to know how to properly hold a gun."

Elena rolled her eyes, forking her noodles before taking the first bite. She wanted to moan at how great the sauce did taste. "There is a reason why this sauce has been in your family for years. It's amazing," she declared. Before Damon could say anything, she continued. "And you don't know me. I do know how to clean, hold, and shoot a gun accurately. In fact, I could show you. I have mine upstairs and I moved some of my grandma's old guns inside the house."

Damon narrowed his eyes and Elena didn't miss the small smile on his lips. His eyes were trailing over her and she licked her lips as she noticed his eyes straying to her mouth. "You will have to show me sometime. It's another date."

"I didn't mean it like that," Elena countered. "And this isn't a date so there can't be _another _date."

"Just eat up so we can get to dessert."

"If your dessert is anything like this sauce then I call dibs on the leftovers."

Elena's eyes flickered to his and she caught him staring at her again. She chewed on her bottom lip and shifted uncomfortably.

_I'm only here for the summer._

_I'm only here for the summer_

_I'm only here for the summer._

Elena had to repeat that to herself twenty times and still she noticed Damon's stare. It was as if he was searching her face for details. Every blemish, every secret, and every mistake of her life might have well been written on her face as he studied her like a textbook.

"You're beautiful, Elena. I know I'm being forward but that's just who I am. I'm selfish, blunt, arrogant, and sometimes stupid. But I get what I want when I set my eyes on something or someone."

Her cheeks flamed. She realized her feminist side should have been more upset at the fact he was acting like she was a prize or possession, but instead, a tickle in the lowest part of her stomach fluttered at his words.

She could only nod as he inched closer; the food completely forgotten on his plate.

"And right now I want you; just a taste," he murmured before running his hand against the side of her face, pushing her hair back and enclosing his mouth over hers.

_That slut_, he thought. _She deserves everything that's coming to her. They all do_. The thoughts wouldn't cease as he watched Damon fucking Salvatore touch _his_ Elena Gilbert. Damon didn't own her. He didn't have the right to put his tongue inside of her mouth. No one did but him.

The knife in his hand tightened as he stared in through the window. He wore all black, even a black bandana covering his head as he pressed himself against the old house. The tension between the three of them, Damon, Elena, and himself, was unbelievable and all he wanted was to have Elena pressed up against him like that.

He desperately wanted her hands running down his sides and slipping beneath his shirt. He craved to feel her soft curves against his own hard body. And hard he was as he watched Damon's hands move her red dress a little higher on her body. His mouth watered as he pictured what was underneath Elena's tease of a dress.

His own hand slipped down his stomach, snapping his button on his jeans, and took his member out. He was rock hard and the moment he touched himself he pictured Elena's slutty hands wrapped around him; pumping him up and down. His eyes didn't close like they wanted too, however, because he wanted to witness Damon and Elena. He wanted to kill Damon and press himself onto Elena.

No one had the right to touch Elena. Although she was a whore for just giving into Damon right away. How could she? He thought she was different. She was from a different state. She dressed differently and held more confidence in herself than all the women in Mystic Falls combined. And she even seemed genuinely nice.

_But she's a whore_, he said to himself.

Damon's mouth was traveling down her neck, collarbone, and moving the straps of her dress off to the side. She was nearly topless. If only Damon moved a bit then he could see her perfect breasts. The breasts he longed to cuddle, play with, and bite hard. The breasts that represented a mother's nurturing side when breast feeding, the breasts that protected her heart, and the breasts that he would destroy when he was done using her.

He wanted her…bad.

He was almost ready to cum, but the headlights of a car and the noisy honking of wreckless teenagers sounded throughout the woods. It startled him and he lost his balance as he imagined Elena's lips wrapped tightly around him. He nearly fell, made too much noise, and that caught the attention of Damon and Elena.

He saw them pull away from one another. Elena's hair was sex hair while Damon's stuck out in various places. What he would do to be that man in Elena's house. But he knew he had to leave. He wasn't ready for them yet. He had other plans and victims to torture first. After all, Elena's book did teach him how to hunt, torture, and kill without being caught. She should be more careful about what she writes.

He left in a hurry the moment Damon and Elena stood up breathless.

"Damon…" Elena trailed off, biting her lip. Damon cursed under his breath. Things were getting heated between them, and he was a little surprised that Elena responded so willingly and right away. He meant to only kiss her lightly, but they pounced on one another. His hands were everywhere on her body and her hands tangled in his hair before slipping under his shirt.

Her hands were the best thing he has ever felt in a long time.

"Did you hear that?" Elena asked in a whisper. He watched as worry and nerves floated through her eyes. They shined with gloss, but her voice didn't show her fright. "I think the noise came from outside. Is someone out there?"

"I'm going to go check it out. Stay here," Damon instructed. Before Damon left the room, he looked back once at Elena, gave her a small smile and left. He didn't allow her to say anything to him.

Once Damon was outside, Elena realized she was shaking. She counted to ten in her head before rushing to the kitchen and going for the gun that she stored above the refrigerator. It might not be the safest place if she had kids running around, but she was the only one living there and so keeping a gun in the kitchen calmed her.

Her hands gripped the gun, making sure it was loaded with six bullets. She took a deep breath and ventured towards the front of the house. Just because Damon told her to stay put didn't mean she was going to listen. This was her house and so she was going to protect it if it was under attack.

She walked slowly, holding the gun with steady hands in front of her. She was ready to strike with it if need be.

Her front porch light was on, and so she stayed in the shadows. Checking out of the window, she noticed she didn't see a person and so she carefully made her way outside. Damon was probably still in the back. And just when Elena was starting to lower her guard, she heard footsteps.

Her body tensed up and she stopped breathing. She quickly shut her porch light off to catch the intruder off guard. The moment she heard footsteps rushing up her front stairs, she made her move and slammed her body against the figure.

She held her body close and used her pressure to keep the person against her house. They let out a small yelp as she applied the pressure of her forearm against their neck to keep them in place. The gun she was holding was pressed against their temple and Elena hissed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She asked.

"It's me, Elena," the man's voice said. "It's Stefan."

"Stefan?" Elena asked, pulling back slightly, but not letting her arm down from his neck.

"Yes, it's me," he said calmly. It was as if he didn't feel the gun against his head as he looked down at Elena. She saw his eyes and he smiled slightly.

All of a sudden the front porch light came on and Damon and Rebekah walked out of the front door. Rebekah's eyes went wide as Damon chuckled.

"You can put the gun down now," Stefan said with a teasing smile. "And you're still choking me a bit."

Elena blushed and stepped away. "Sorry. Damon and I just heard something outside and automatically assumed something bad."

"You can say that again," Rebekah said as she eyed the gun with wary eyes. She stood next to Stefan, holding his hand right away. "We just came by to see how you were after today's meeting and your front door was locked so we were going to go to the back door. But then Stefan had to run back to the car to grab the cookies we made you and Damon scared me shitless."

Rebekah continued talking. "And what are you doing with _that_ thing? You could hurt someone or yourself."

Elena held the gun carefully, leading everyone inside. "It's for safety." She put the gun back and smiled slightly. She looked at Stefan who had a slight red mark on his neck. She winced. "I really am sorry, Stefan. I think I hurt your neck."

"More like his man pride," Damon threw in. "You should have seen your face baby bro. It was priceless."

Stefan rolled his eyes at Damon's comment and turned to Elena. "It's no problem. I'm tougher than I look."

Rebekah sighed dramatically at all this boring talk and noticed the dinner plates on the coffee table. "What were you two doing? _Together?_" She purred.

"You're interrupting our date actually, little sis," Damon nearly hissed, indicating he wanted them to leave.

"We were doing nothing," Elena insisted, a faint blush still on her cheeks as she thought about how she let herself get carried away with Damon before. She barely knew him and she was already willing to let herself get tangled up with him. Not good.

Rebekah smirked and Stefan looked around awkwardly. "Maybe we should go," he said to Rebekah. "We really were just checking in. And Ruth baked something for you…that's now splattered across your front porch. I kinda dropped it when you attacked."

"I think you're right Stefan. It is late and I'm sure Damon and Elena want to finish up their night together," she winked at Elena before grabbing onto Stefan's hand. "I'll see you for lunch tomorrow, right?"

"Yup," Elena answered as she wished her new friend wasn't that blunt. It was already going to be awkward with Damon and they didn't need people saying comments that embarrassed them further.

"You weren't kidding about the gun," Damon said.

"I don't lie," Elena agreed. When she looked at Damon she noticed his thoughtful look and his slight frown on the face. "What's the matter?"

"It just doesn't make sense to me. We heard a noise in the back, and Rebekah said she didn't make any noise when I asked her before. I don't think we heard Rebekah or Stefan."

"You think the noise was someone else?" She asked with worry.

"I wouldn't rule that out as an option."

Elena felt dread settle into her stomach as she let Damon's words sink into her system. She moved away to escape Brady and all the lingering stares and now she might have just entered a town that makes her fiction books seem real.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note-I can't even begin to thank everyone for their reviews. It means a lot to me. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and let me know who you suspect to be the creeper outside her window. Some of you were close to figuring it out, but not close enough. ;)**

* * *

Elena woke with a startle. The dream she just had seemed real in so many ways that she could practically feel the bruising on her neck, wrists, and stomach again. Of course, she was used to this dream since it has haunted her for years. She wasn't expecting it to go away either. And so Elena took a deep breath and calmed herself down. It took her even longer to realize someone was knocking on her front door.

She grabbed her gray cotton robe and tied herself up. The air was a little chilly still and so goose bumps erupted on her skin as she answered the door. She nearly groaned when she checked the clock next to the door. It was only seven in the morning. She still had another hour to sleep in on a Sunday.

"Hello ma'am," the man said. He was wearing jeans and a greased stained t-shirt. He also had a baseball hat on and a smile that stretched across his whole face. It was way too early to be dealing with people for Elena.

She had a long week. Ever since Damon had stopped by five days previous, she had spent all her time and energy getting her house ready for the photographers and securing her house from any psychos that she used up all her extra energy on avoiding Damon at all costs. He had called twice and left one message. Elena figured Rebekah had given out her number.

Matt and Tyler had both come over to the house within five days. They put in alarms for Elena and made sure that no one was creeping outside in her woods or backyard. Their visits, along with writing, talking to Caroline and Katherine, meeting with Rebekah and then Bonnie, and then cleaning her house was exhausting Elena. It made it a lot easier to avoid Damon and all thoughts of him.

Elena couldn't think of him. She couldn't let her mind linger on the intense kiss that they shared either. It made her mind dizzy in a good way and her lips tingle for more. Her mind was not in control when she thought of Damon. It was her body and pure instinct that took over whenever he was around. She let all her guards down around him which was unusual since Brady. She was always careful around people, but Damon made her let go. She felt close to him whenever he was around.

That was bad.

Her body ached for Damon at night. She hardly knew him, but from what she knew and saw of him made her want to get to know him even more. But she would never admit that out loud to anyone. If she did, then that would mean that she's getting attached and that was a bad thing. She was a runner and eventually, she would run away and let Jeremy take over the house. She would never visit Mystic Falls again, and so she couldn't drag Damon along like that. It wasn't fair to him and it wasn't fair to her.

"Can I help you?" Elena asked with a small smile. She saw a Jeep Cherokee. Confusion settled in as she saw a pick up truck behind the Jeep and another man in a business suit leaning against the truck, as if he was waiting for the man at her door.

"I'm Chip, from Chip and Dale car services. We sell cars and repair them. We're the only auto shop within a seventy mile radius, ma'am." When Elena was silent, he continued talking. "You are Elena Gilbert, right?"

"Yes, I am."

Chip smiled and held out keys. "Then these are yours and that," he pointed over his shoulder to the Jeep. "Is yours too. She is a beauty, isn't she? All nice and red and pretty. A pretty car for a pretty lady." He winked at her.

Elena smiled kindly. Chip wasn't creepy or annoying, and he seemed to have a good sense of humor, but confusion and dread settled in her stomach. "I didn't buy a car."

"Didn't Damon talk to you?" He asked. And then he nodded his head with a small chuckle. "Well that kid has some balls." Chip sighed and dropped the keys into Elena's hand. "Damon said you needed a car a couple of days ago, and this car was for sale. He said you knew about it though. I wasn't going to deliver it if you didn't accept this gift from him. It's not every day that a boyfriend buys his girlfriend a brand new car."

Elena was seeing red as she listened to Chip speak. "Damon said I was his girlfriend?"

Chip seemed even more puzzled. "Sure did, ma'am."

"Interesting," Elena bit out as her grip around the keys tightened. Since when was she Damon's girlfriend? That was impossible. And the mere fact that he lied to Chip about her knowing about the car upset her even more.

"And before you go, can I ask you one more thing?" Elena said sweetly.

"Sure."

"How do you know Damon?"

"I'm his dad's cousin. He's family. Have a good day, ma'am. And go easy on him when you see him next," Chip teased and winked.

Elena shut the door and got herself ready for the day. She threw on a pair of skinny jeans, brown boots that reached her high calf, and a red sweater that had a brown belt around the waist. She ran a comb through her hair and let it flow in natural waves before bolting out the door.

She sighed as she realized that she would have to actually drive the car that Damon bought her in order to give the car back. Also, she couldn't walk to Damon's since it was a few miles and she didn't feel like ruining her new boots.

She drove over to the Salvatore boarding house. Rebekah had explained earlier that the Salvatores used to run a boarding house for visitors, but that was more of Giuseppe's father's thing. Edward Salvatore and Ruth ran the boarding house as it was passed down from Edward's father and his father before. But once Edward passed away, Ruth decided to stop the business and instead, she is a part of opening the Bed and Breakfast with Giuseppe, Damon, and Stefan.

Stefan and Rebekah had their own room in the boarding house. Rebekah had moved in after a year of dating Stefan. It made sense because they were spending so much time together anyways. Damon was in a different wing with Giuseppe and Ruth having their own two rooms right in the middle. Twelve rooms occupied the boarding house, two offices, a dining room, one parlor, a wine cellar in the basement, a kitchen, five bathrooms, and a library.

Elena knocked on the door and an older man answered the door. She was surprised that this mansion didn't have its own butler or maid, but she smiled nonetheless. She recognized this man as Giuseppe himself. She was hoping Ruth or Damon would answer the door. If Ruth did then Elena could have a small chat with her and if Damon answered then she could get the yelling over with.

"Hello dear," he said with a tight smile. He lowered his glasses to get a better look at her and Elena gulped. She didn't know why, but he intimidated her. Elena convinced herself it wasn't because he was Damon's father and she was technically meeting him for the first time, but rather it was because he was twenty years older than her, six inches taller, and very stern face. It was hard to recognize what he was thinking or feeling from his straight lips.

"Hi sir, I'm Elena Gilbert and—"

Giuseppe cut her off with a knowing little smirk. He nodded his head and opened the door wider for her. He indicated for Elena to come in. "Please, come in." He had good manners, Elena noted. "I have heard a lot about you. Both from my mother and Rebekah. I've even heard snippets about you from my crew at the Inn."

Elena blushed as she looked down at the ground briefly before raising her eyes to Giuseppe's blue stones. "I've heard wonderful things about you too, sir."

"Please, call me Giuseppe. And I'm sure that's not true because most of the people I associate with think I'm a coldhearted bastard with a stone for a heart."

"I might have stretched the truth a little," Elena admitted.

She was expecting Giuseppe to frown or not say anything at all, but for the first time Elena saw his lips twitch before breaking out into a full smile. She had seen him a handful of times around town, at the market, driving by, at town meetings, and once at the founding party when she first came to town. Not once did he smile, but he was smiling now. She knew where Damon got his smile from and it made Elena's lips twitch slightly in appreciation.

"You're honest. I like that about you. Now, I'm sure you didn't come over here to talk to me so please tell me who you're here to see. Should I get Rebekah? She's upstairs in Stefan's office doing wedding plans."

"No, that won't be necessary, sir."

"Giuseppe, please," he insisted.

"Giuseppe, I'm actually here to see Damon. We have business to discuss." Elena gritted her teeth as her anger was still on the back burner in her mind.

Giuseppe was good at reading people and so he gave her a knowing look. "He's upset you. I can tell." He sighed. "Unfortunately he's not here and won't be back until nighttime. He's with Stefan and some men down at the Inn. They're finishing some handiwork that has to get done soon."

"Okay, thank you."

When Elena turned to leave, Giuseppe stopped her. "Elena, whatever he did, I bet he did with good intention. My son and I hardly have a functioning relationship. Ever since his mother died…" Giuseppe trailed off before clearing his throat and refocusing. "Things aren't pretty between us. But I still know my son more than he thinks I do. He is hard to handle at times and he's wild and impulsive and sometimes doesn't think things through when other times he thinks too much. There's no in between with Damon. But whatever he did, I'm sure he had good intentions."

"There's only one way to find out. Thank you."

Before Giuseppe let her go, he stopped her once more. "We have family dinner every Friday. Would you care to join us this Friday?"

Elena bit her lip and before she could say anything, he continued speaking. "We eat at seven, cocktails at five. I'll see you then."

She left the boarding house and drove straight to Damon's work. She didn't take time to admire the work that their town was putting into the Inn. She was too mad. It was as if the closer she got to Damon the more furious she became.

It also didn't help that she was falling in love with the Jeep she was driving. Elena slammed her car door shut, startling the man who was currently drilling something into the porch rail. She briefly recognized the man when she stomped her way up the path.

"Where's Damon Salvatore?" She called out.

The man looked startled at first but he still spoke nonetheless. "He's upstairs on the second floor. In the master bedroom. You can't miss it."

Elena nodded her thanks and focused her attention on getting up to the second floor. She should have grabbed a construction hat because things were flying everywhere. People were nailing things, standing on ladders, painting, and screwing screws into place. She paused before walking up the steps. Maybe she shouldn't use the steps, she thought. What if they weren't safe? But that was ridiculous because if the steps weren't safe then how did Damon get up to the second floor to begin with?

Elena jumped in her spot as a piece of dry wall fell right above her and to the left three feet. She hastily ran up the stairs, not thinking twice.

"Damon?" She called out. It was a lot quieter up on the second floor. It seemed as if no one was upstairs. The walls weren't even filled in yet and it was just the structure of wood that filled the empty space.

As she walked down the hallway loud music filled her ears. No wonder why Damon didn't respond to her. The music was turned nearly all the way up with rock music blaring through the small speakers.

She turned off the music without Damon seeing her and stood with her arms crossed, the keys dangling from her finger. It took Damon a second to respond to her presence. He was busy with his tools, and when he turned around to say a smartass remark, he froze in his spot.

A smirk crossed his face as he already knew why Elena was stopping by. He just didn't expect her so early in the morning. And the smirk remained on his face. He took joy in knowing that he made Elena come to him. He knew that she had been avoiding him. Damon wanted to see her, but he wasn't going to be the desperate one and keep calling. So instead, he did something practical and bought her a car to keep her protected just in case she ever needed to escape.

"Morning sunshine," Damon greeted smoothly. "Want a donut? I figure you haven't had breakfast yet."

Elena scoffed, her eyes narrowing. "No, I don't want a fucking donut. I want to give you back your car."

Damon crossed the room in four long strides. "Oh no, princess," he scolded lightly. "It's not my car. It's your car. You're welcome," he said smugly.

Elena poked him in the chest. "You're welcome?" She screeched. "You're welcome! That's all you say! I don't want the car!"

Damon cocked his head to the side, enjoying the feeling of just her finger poking his chest way too much. "You don't have to want the car. You just have to drive it. Actually, you don't even have to drive it. Just make sure that there's gas in it for emergencies and let it sit in your driveway for all I care."

"How can you act so smug right now? Do you not see how absurd this is?! I will not be in debt to you when I am perfectly capable of buying my own car."

"Then why haven't you done it yet? Aren't you sick of riding that little bicycle into town? Or sick of not being able to properly grocery shop because you can't carry that much back? Or what happens when you and Carol have another argument and you want to leave their mansion, but can't because Rebekah drove you and she's not ready to leave?" Damon took another step forward. "Huh? Answer me, Elena."

The way he said her name had her knees trembling for reasons Elena didn't care to think about. "I was fine until you did this. I don't want the car and I definitely don't want you telling people, family especially, that I'm your girlfriend. Let's get one thing straight," she punctuated each of her words with a blow to his chest from her slim finger. "I. Am. Not. Your. Girlfriend."

With one swift movement, Damon's hand grabbed onto her wrist and moved her finger away, his other hand reached behind Elena's head to caress her neck, and his lips claimed her mouth. She didn't see it coming and he wasn't planning on kissing Elena until she kept hitting him in the chest, but both of their mouths moved frantically against one another.

It was as if they both forgot the car and they let their bodies talk to one another. His hand fisted her hair and turned her head so he could kiss her better. Elena had no problem letting Damon control her as she forced her tongue into his mouth so they could battle for dominance.

His chest and skin felt even better that morning than they did earlier in the week. Elena's hands pushed his gray shirt aside so she could move her hands freely against his chiseled torso. Damon's soon followed as he managed to push Elena back against the wall. His hands caged her in, resting on each side of her head as their groins pushed into one another like horny teenagers.

"I'm sorry about the car," Damon panted out as he dragged his moist lips from her mouth, down her jaw, and onto her exposed collarbone.

Elena's hands raked down his back, leaving slight pink marks from her nails. "No you're not," she gasped. She felt his lips attach themselves to her skin, sucking and nipping with his blunt teeth.

"I know," he agreed with a devil's look in his eye. "But I figured you'd appreciate an insincere apology compared to no apology at all."

Before Damon could attach his wicked mouth back to her heated skin, Elena's hands cupped his face. "Wait," she instructed, barely above a whisper as she tried to think clearly. But it was hard with Damon's bulge pressed against her wet core and his lips so close to her face.

"What?"

"We can't do this," Elena said. "This isn't right. I need air." She pushed out of Damon's embrace and walked across the room. "This isn't going to work."

"You're right. We should go somewhere where there's not twenty other men underneath us." Damon stopped making jokes after that and a frown settled on his face when he realized Elena was being serious. "If this is about the car then—"

"It's not," Elena shook her head. "We'll discuss that later. Right now it's about how wrong this is. You and me?" She laughed without any humor. "I'm leaving in three and a half months. I won't be returning. Our relationship will never last…or whatever the hell this is between us."

"Relationship?" Damon asked.

Elena looked at him with astonishment. "Is that really the only thing you heard me say? Unbelieveable."

Damon chuckled. "I'm sorry, but you're being stupid."

"Excuse me?" Elena snapped.

Damon shrugged, his taut shoulders rolling underneath his form fitting shirt. "It's true. I like you, and you obviously like me. I don't see why this is so wrong."

"Because I'm leaving. Why start something when we already know how it's going to end?"

Damon took a step closer to her, making her back up into the other wall. He caged her in one more time, his hands sitting on either side of her head. His nose was practically touching hers as he answered her with no trace of humor.

"I know you're leaving, and while I still know this, I want to spend time with you. You can call it anything you like; whether I'm your boyfriend, best friend, or acquaintance. But either way, I am going to spend time with you because I want to get to know you. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Joey rode his old, rusty bike over to Elena's house. His mood was sour that day because he knew that the housework was almost done. She no longer would need his help and he no longer would have a reason to come over other than once a week for the lawn.

He arched his back a little to work out a few kinks once hopping off his bike. His dad hit him pretty bad the night before and he was bruised all over his back and wrists. But it was worth it because as long as his dad was hitting him then he wasn't hitting his mom. That was the only reason why he tolerated his dad hitting him. If it weren't for his mom then Joey would be long gone by then.

"Morning Joey," Elena greeted him with a large smile and a plate of hot cookies. He smiled as he walked into her kitchen. He always made sure to say hello to Elena before starting to work.

"Morning, ma'am," he greeted. He eyed the plate of cookies, not used to having a woman around his mom's age actually cook just for him.

He admired Elena. He really did. If it weren't for her taking kindness on him then Joey didn't know how he would get up the next day. He couldn't just live for being someone's punching bag forever. Elena gave him hope that there really are kind people in the world. She gave him hope.

"How many times have I told you to call me Elena?" She asked with a giggle, although Joey still felt bad for upsetting her and not doing what she has asked of him. He hung his head.

"I'm sorry, Elena. It won't happen again." He was programmed to answer like that. He needed to make amends even though Elena wasn't truly scolding him.

Elena frowned and put the plate of cookies down. "Hey, come sit with me." She looked him over and walked into the living room. She sat down on her coffee table and motioned for Joey to sit across from her on the couch.

"The cookies smell great, Elena," he complimented.

Elena smiled. "Thank you. You can have as many as you like after we're done talking."

"If this is about me working here, I know that I'm almost done with things, but I can do a lot. Please don't fire me just because there's no work." He was panicking. Why would she want to keep him around? He was almost done. He couldn't just work for Elena the whole summer, could he? No, she was going to get rid of him because he probably did something wrong.

"Joey," Elena soothed. He watched as she slowly took one of his hands in both of hers. She saw the bruises his father put on him and he recoiled. He took his hand back within a second. She sighed sadly. That was the same look his mother received whenever she went out into their town. "Does he do that often?"

Joey bit his lip. His father would kill him if knew that Elena found out about their home life. But Elena had done so much for him. On weekends, she would even feed him lunch and dinner. That meant a lot to him.

"Only when he's not drunk enough to pass out," Joey whispered. "Most nights I get lucky."

He cast his eyes down, not being able to look Elena in the eye.

"Does it hurt?" She asked quietly.

Joey shrugged; not wanting to talk or else tears might spring to his eyes and fall down his cheeks. His dad never allowed him to cry because if he did, then the hits would only come harder and faster.

"You can talk to me if you ever need to. I know a thing or two about being hurt. And I know just how important it is to have people that you trust." When he still didn't look her in the eye, Elena continued. "And I want you to know that I promise I will always need a handyman around the house. And if I run out of jobs here then I have another plan. I just have to ask Damon Salvatore for a favor."

Joey looked up with confusion. "He hates my family; especially my father."

Elena's lips quirked into a small smile. "I don't think he hates your family. It's just your father he has a problem with. And he will do me a favor because I am very persistent when I want something. And now you can go have a cookie."

Elena wasn't expecting a hug and Joey wasn't planning on giving her one, but when he stood up he quickly wrapped his arms around Elena and whispered, "Thank you," before scurrying off to the kitchen again, his face beat red.


End file.
